captain_jacquelyns_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
My Coding
|-|Introduction= I N F E R N O |-|Canon= A P P E A R A N C E Inferno’s scales are normally royal blue and quite vivid. Hers will generally change color according to her mood, whether or not she wants them to. Although she can control her scales, which are as I said, usually royal blue, she can have a hard time stopping emotions especially, particularly powerful ones, from coming through. She can also change color when she wants to camouflage or show off. Inferno can stamp out all emotion before it “splatters out all over her scales”. Oftentimes, she will change color to be as bright and pretty as possible in front of others to show off. Inferno cannot change her eye color which is emerald green. When her fear is strong she will turn pale green or white. However, yellow means amusement, red and black means anger, pink means happy, sparkly green is disgust, emerald is jealousy, grey and blue are sad, purple is guilt, and more to come. Unlike most she is better at hiding her emotions and can easily make her colors dull or change rapidly. The sun is needed to make her scales as beautiful and vivid as possible, so sometime around noon when the sun is highest each day, she takes a nap called ‘sun time’. If she doesn’t get said ‘sun time’, her scales will not be as vibrant or bright. In addition to making her better at camouflage and color changing sun time also makes her less grumpy and gives her more energy, like a lizard basking in the sun. Inferno is long and graceful with a midnight blue fading to midnight purple ruff behind her ears and a prehensile tail she uses primarily for climbing trees and hanging in her rainforest habitat. Inferno has been known to hang “from crags and rocks and ceilings like a bat”. When afraid or insulted or angry, Inferno flares her ruff sort of like a frilled lizard would to warn or threaten enemies. She has a long red forked tongue, and silver tear drops near the corners of her eyes. On the underside of her wing membranes are silver star-like patterned scales to help her blend in with the night sky. Inferno cannot change the pattern, but she can camouflage over it. Her horns are slightly curved and seen as ginger ale colored on a normal day to day basis. Inferno’s underbelly on the other hand fades ginger ale to ginger to spice to pepper colored. A topaz earring is clamped on ear that started from a trend by Qibli. Other then that she seems to not wear jewelry but is sometimes seen with a large golden hoop earring on each ear. Her wing membranes are almost always the same color as her ruff. One of her talons is pink and sometimes can’t be camouflaged. Her other talons are gold, silver, or ebony. She is quite beautiful not to mention lean yet, strong.